A Midsummer Night's Dream
by cinnamonkoala
Summary: All Helena had ever wanted in Demetrius was for him to love her, not Hermia. She and Demetrius were engaged at one point for God's sake! So, when they are stuck in the woods together and have an unfortunate encounter with a fearsome beast, it is up to Helena to save the both their lives. Is she capable of doing it? A quick one-shot.


Wyvern Character Story

"Demetrius!" Helena yelled, struggling to push her bicycle through the thick woodland forest shrubbery as well as holding her bag "Wait for me!". "I have you told time after time, Helena. I don't love you, I love my sweet Hermia.". Saying this, Demetrius promptly spun on his foot and left Helena to be devoured by wild beasts, for all he cared as he told himself. In Helena's attempt to chase after Demetrius led her to fall, splashing into a murky black lake.

Helena angrily stomped up from the dirty lake and suddenly burst into unashamed frustrated tears. Demetrius's steps faltered, and he finally turned around, avoiding looking at her in the eyes, instead focusing on his expensive muddied shoes, but offered a hand to help her up. Helena accepted, and she was heaved up. As she was, her keen eyes caught a pinprick of lime green in the distance.

"Demetrius, what is that?" asked Helena's wavering voice. Demetrius squinted to get a better view, but he couldn't as it was too far away. "Let's just leave it, it's not worth it." he muttered. Helena still in shock at his little show of chivalry, agreed. Unfortunately, the acid green creature quickly strode closer and closer towards the pair. When the beast was ten feet away, both Helena and Demetrius swallowed back their yelps of fear.

Though smaller than a dragon, the creature that Helena recognised as a wyvern of when she was in the library reading a book about mythological creatures. The wyvern greatly resembled a snake, but had wings and two spindly, almost bird-like legs. Menacing luminous bright green eyes focused on Helena. Perched on a branch, the forest-green wyvern bent its neck and opened its jaw wide to produce an intimidating roar, drool dribbling, and serpentine tongue flexed out.

Demetrius didn't know what to do. Should he throw rocks at the beast or should he run away as fast as his legs could carry him? He decided that both options would be rather daft. If he threw rocks at it, it would provoke the fearsome beast and make it angrier. As for the second plan, considering that the beast had come over to where he and Helena were in such a short amount of time, would surely fail. Demetrius directed his gaze towards Helena, knowing that when they were courting, she had loved studying mythological creatures.

Helena couldn't understand why the wyvern was staring at only her, looking ready to pounce. Maybe it smelt the chicken she had for supper? But then the realisation hit her heavier than a tonne of bricks. Her bag. Her bag had been open, and her favourite hairbrush was encrusted with diamonds, silver and gold had been exposed. Wyverns were very similar to dragons, and dragons loved to hoard treasure. Thinking quick on her feet, Helena took off her bag in one swift movement and chucked it as far and fast as she could. After she did that, Hermia grabbed Demetrius and sprinted as fast and nimbly as she could.

When they were certain that they were a safe distance away, the pair collapsed, out of breath and still in shock after their near-death experience. Demetrius had never seen Helena as beautiful as he did then. After all this time, she could be independent and fend for herself, which was all he'd ever wanted in a woman. Mustering up all his courage, he managed to wheeze out "I didn't know that you couldn't not be needy for once in your life." Demetrius immediately cringed at his choice of words and could feel two bright red splotches starting to form on each cheek.

Helena's features slowly hardened. "This is always who I was, a part of me; you just refused to see that. I'll never be your precious Hermia, nor do I have any desire to pretend to be her, something that I have tried so hard during my childhood. I have now come to terms that you will never accept me for whom I try to be. And honestly, I tire of having to replay this act so many times over." Helena huffed out a loud sigh in exasperation "You drooling over Hermia, me chasing after you. I think that it would be best to turn our separate ways and end all of this toxic nonsense.". Saying this she promptly stood up, attempted to shake most of the filth off her now ruined gown and stormed back to the vague direction of the village.

Demetrius hastily followed, nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process. Stopping for a moment, he could feel a lovesick grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Letting the feeling take over, he raked his hand through his already messy dark locks and resumed following her, now with a little more bounce in his step. Now, he finally saw that the true love he was looking for all this time was in fact right in front of him all along. Demetrius was now determined to prove to Helena that he could change and be worthy of her affections once again. "Helena! Wait up!" he called out into the crisp midsummer night air.

Now it was Demetrius chasing after Helena.


End file.
